Problem after Problem
by Natsu Dragneel 2001
Summary: This is a fanfiction mostly about Nalu but other couples from it will be in it aswell. Natsu and Lucy meet for the first time but it was a rushed meeting. And the next times they meet the couple get a bit closer but they have to face other problems that will separate them. Will this story have a lovey-dovey ending or will they go they're separated way? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nalu Problem After Problem

Chapter 1 – New Town

Lucy Heartfilia is my name and this is my first year at Fairy Tail High. I admit it was pretty hard to get in, infact I had to study hard even if I still got bad grades, so I just bribed the teacher and had lied to my friends about having good grades. Being the daughter of a rich man was quite handy sometimes, wasn't it. Even though I cheated I was happy, because I got in with Levy. She wasn't skilled at fighting but she is really smart, she was my most trusted friend. When I first met her she was kind of shy but now that I know her I can talk to her openly without any awkward moments. She is the Best of friends.

 **X**

Where is this school? The pink haired man thought as he wandered around the town Magnolia for the first time. First day and I am going to be late! I never had thought that it would have been so hard to find the new school even after I asked at the train station officer for some direction. But this was is my first time in Magnolia so I can't do anything about it. After school I have to find my uncle's house as well, so I really need a guide.

 **X**

"Oh no I forgot to put the alarm on" Lucy screamed as she got ready for the first day of school. It's all Erza and Levy's fault they brought me out to the pub forcefully and got me all drunk! She thought as she stormed out of the house with her toast in her mouth. She ran as fast as she could so she wouldn't be late for school if not Erza would give her a lecture about school and how important it is and how she shouldn't be late on her first day of school in her first year, because that would give her a bad reputation. As she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone as they both fell. Lucy quickly picked her books up as she started saying sorry. As she stood up she saw a teen that was showing her a paper and was asking: "Can you please tell me where this address is?" "Just go down this way and it should be right in front of you." The girl pointed North without even looking at the paper as she took off in a hurry and apologized one last time before she ran.

 **X**

I did get late if I see that girl again I am going to have some words with her. She told me to go to the opposite way from where the address was. I had to meet the receptionist to tell her to let me in. Her name was Evergreen and she made me write my name on a piece of sheet from where I knew I was the only person that was late. She was a nice person that showed me where my class was. She noticed my weird hair colour and she asked if it was natural and I said yes, I was surprised that wherever I go people mock my hair or ask if it was natural. What's wrong with them!

 **Hi guys this is the first time I wrote something so please be nice.**

 **Give me reviews and ideas I might include.**

 **Sorry for short paragraph I will try to make them longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu – Problem after Problem

Chapter 2 – The New Kid in Town!

A knock was heard on the door and everyone's attention shifted toward the door. As a pink haired male walked in smirking at the teacher. Everyone stared at his hair for a moment as the teacher was left sitting down with his mouth open looking towards the male.

Lucy was surprised when she recognized the kid that bumped into me earlier this morning as she started felling a bit guilty of making him late for school as she sent him to the opposite side of the town from where the school was. She just wanted to hide away.

Everyone started laughing and the male who looked at the people in the class in a confused way. Mr. Wakaba Mine stood up and silenced everyone. He turned towards him and asked him: "Are you the new kid that was supposed to come early in the morning to register."

"Yyyeesss, I am why?" He answered slowly making the class giggle.

"You ask why? U were supposed to be at school at eight to register and do you know what time it is?" he shouted in his face making him back away a little.

"Yes, it is ten o clock in the morning." He said carelessly by taking his phone out and looking at the time. "Ten?" he shouted looking in a worried way towards the teacher. Everyone laughed at him shutting up when the teacher gave them a glare.

The teacher looked at him and grabbed his phone and said: "Nice phone you got there, you should go and collect it in the head teacher's office at the end of the day."

"But..." he was interrupted by Wakaba that said: "Should we keep it for a week?"

He calmed down and said "No sir, I am sorry for being late and for being rude."

"Ok, and now can you tell me why you were late and can you please introduce yourself ." he said softly.

"Ok!" he turned around as he saw the blonde that he saw in the morning while he was looking for the school. He shot her a glare as she tried to not look at him. She really hopes he wouldn't point at her and tell everyone she didn't help someone in need because that would give her a bad reputation at school.

So he started speaking and he said "Hi I am Natsu Dragneel and I was late because I couldn't be asked to come to school." Everyone was shocked at what they just heard and they started to mumble to each other and started saying that this kid is another naughty kid and bad man and its better to stay away from him.

Wakaba's smoking pipe fell out of his mouth as he told Natsu to sit down so they could continue with the lesson.

He was looking for a seat as he found a seat next to the window next to a kid that had piercings all over his body and he was smirking at him.

He walked over and sat down next to the kid with piercings and smiled to him and asked his name. He replied with a heavy voice as he said: "Hi I am Gajeel Redfox nice to meet you pinky!" he said with a smirk on his face. The pink haired man just looked at him in a confused way as the both of them just started laughing they're heads off till the end of the class.

 **Hi guys did you like the chapter? The second chapter came out pretty fast dont you think.**

 **Review or give ideas that i can add to story.**

 **Remember this is my first writing so be a bit nice.**

 **Next chapter will be in by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nalu – Problem after Problem

Chapter 3 – Neighborhood

Finally college is finished for the day and I can head home and have a bath. Oh shit! I still don't know where my uncle lives, argh! That tin can made me forget. I could have asked him, he is the only one whom I befriended, because anyone else I tried to talk to just ran away by saying stay away from me or screaming. What did I do wrong?

What should I do now? I will go ask that lady at the reception. What was her name again, oh yeah Evergreen. I should hurry the school is about to close. He ran towards the reception where he saw the lady walking out of the door. So he hurried in front of her and he spoke softly: "Miss could you tell me my way home because today is my first day in this town, and I can't even ask someone because I only made one friend but he's already left." He said with a saddened face. She smiled softly and said: "of course, I will give you a lift and you can call me Evergreen but I have to drop someone else home before you, is that ok?. "Yes, that's fine with me Mis…I meant Evergreen." He said swiftly as someone started giggling behind the woman. She came out she was the blonde that he saw in the morning. He just looked away from her snorting.

In the car no one really talked except from the times when Evergreen told Natsu to remember places so he could find his way around the town. As the blonde looked sad and lost in her own world. Natsu was surprised on seeing that side of the blonde. They remained quiet till the car stopped in front of a small but beautiful house. The blond opened the door and said: "Bye auntie thanks for the lift!" She said as she blanked the pink haired man in the car and closed the door behind. They saw her walk in as Evergreen started to drive again.

"Did she just say auntie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am her auntie and I noticed you saw her sad look on her face. She was like that because her mother died 2 years ago and her dad tried to get her engaged with a fuckboy that just wanted her for a while so he could have fun with her and then leave her for another girl. Her dad just cares about money so he wanted her to get engaged to that person so he could get richer." She sighed. "But she didn't want to so she ran away from home and came to me and since then I have been hiding her from her dad and taking care of her. Please don't tell her about this or that I told you. I told you because you look like a good person." She stopped the car and she said: "That's your house there and promise you won't tell her, promise." She said with an angry look on her face that scared him. He said: "Promise. I will be going now thank for the lift, Evergreen see you tomorrow." He said by closing the door and entering the house.

 **How do you like this?**

 **Please give me a review.**

 **Next chapter might be out by monday or end of next week.**

 **Chapter were coming out faster because i had holidays but from monday i am back in school.**

 **Thank for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Updates:

 **1st chapter: Spelling mistakes fixed. No need to read again if you have read it.**

 **2nd chapter: Changed a bit of story. Should go and read. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **3rd chapter: Changed a bit of story. Should go and read. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Natsu01: Hello? Anyone here?**

 **Lucy:You are finally back i have been waiting for millennium. Argh, When I get a hold of you you are going to be in serious trouble.**

 **Natsu01: Oh hi Luce! calm down I have an excuse for not uploading in a month or two.**

 **Lucy: Oh really! So what is your excuse? Do you know how many people you have disappointed. Huh do you know.**

 **Natsu01: Yeah but i got bored of writing because i didn't get any reviews so I was thinking of quitting this story. If I get one review i will post another chapter and keep it going, ok you happy?**

 **Lucy:Yeah that is fine because i am sure someone will review and i am sorry for getting mad at you. It's not your fault but the readers because they should support the writer with reviews.**

 **Natsu01: And now carrying on with the story.**

 **Nalu - Problem after Problem**

 **Chapter 4 : Uncle Gildarts?**

 **Natsu's Pov**

I knocked on the door and waited patiently till someone came and opened the door. It was Gildarts.

"Hi Uncle!" I said cheerfully.

"Is that you Natsu?" He said while embracing me into a hug.

"Yup, the one and only." I replied while hugging him back.

"Uncle are you going to let me in or do you plan on keeping me outside?" I asked cheekily.

"Oh, sorry Natsu it's just that I have seen you after such a long time. Come in." He said while smiling.

I entered the door while Gildarts locked the door.

He turned around and said: "Go and freshen up, I will get the food ready. You do remember where your room is, right? Or do i have to show you?"

"Yeah, i do remember. See you in a bit." I said.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to my room. As i entered the room i saw how nice and tidy it was. Well tidier then when i left last time. Then i saw me standing next to my cousin and Gildarts when i was still 5 years old. All the memories came back to me. I dropped my schoolbag and my suitcase on the bed and i went to the bathroom attached to my room and had got ready for a quick bath.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I entered my house and went in as quick as i could. Lucy what is wrong with you were supposed to say sorry and thank you to that kid, instead you laughed at him and blanked him out when you got out of the car. You are such an idiot. I put my bag down and i went for a quick shower. After i got out i put on my tracksuit and went to do my homeworks and to write the daily letter to my mum.

 **Natsu's Pov**

I walked down to the kitchen and sat on the table waiting for Gildarts to bring the food on the table so we could dig in and catch up about our lives in the past couple of years. Gildarts came over with the food and he placed it on the table and sat down.

He smiled towards me and said; "Dig in."

"Thanks uncle" i said.

"Shut up, how many times have i told you not to call me uncle i feel old when you say that. Call me by name." He snapped at me.

"Sorry unc...Gildarts. I forgot." I replied.

Then I asked: "How have have you been in these past years? Where is Cana? I didn`t see her when I was at school is she not supposed to be in the guild? Where is she now?"

"I am okay Natsu as you can see and Cana is on a mission and she is not going to be at home for a while." He replied with a sad face.

"Okay uncle i am going sleep now because i am tired from the journey and school. See you tomorrow." He said while he sprinted off to his room and closed the door while Gildarts shouted. "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu opened his diary and wrote what happened in the past few days and at 10 o`clock he went asleep.

 **Lucy`s Pov**

I finished my letter and I fell asleep.

 **Lucy: grrr! Natsu01 I wasn`t even in the chapter for that long.**

 **Natsu01: Sorry Luce! But this chapter is important for the story ahead. Sorry.**

 **Lucy: Whatever i am gone! Sfe!**

 **Natsu01: Ok sfe. NOOO I FORGOT TO ASK HER IF SHE WANTED TO BE MY COUNTER FOR THE VOTE QUESTION I WAS GONNA PULL ON NOW. OH WELL I WILL ASK HER NEXT TIME. HI READERS I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANTED LISSANA TO BE A NICE WITH LUCY OR HER TO BE A JEALOUS OF LUCY? PLEASE CAN YOU VOTE ABOUT THIS (THE VOTE WILL BE ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS TILL I SAY STOP IN A CHAPTER) AND CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW, I FEEL LIKE QUITTING WITHOUT ANY SUPPORT. PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AND VOTE.**

 **THANKS I AM OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
